


The Force is Strong with this One

by Mafief



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Family Fluff, Gen, Star Wars References, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017, john is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/pseuds/Mafief
Summary: Prompt: Dr. Watson, Meet Dr. Freud. ACD based Thaddeus Sholto on Oscar Wilde; Nicholas Meyer had Sigmund Freud cure Holmes of his Seven Percent Solution addiction; Derren Brown hypnotises John in BBC Sherlock’s “The Empty Hearse.” Have a real-life celebrity of whichever timeline you choose make a cameo.Summary: Rosie Watson meets Daisy Ridley at a Star Wars convention.





	The Force is Strong with this One

Private Journal of John H. Watson

Published 26/7/2019 21:16

She’s been singing “ding” (while playing, before dinner, before bed, etc.). The tune sounds like a four-year-old’s interpretation of the “Imperial March”. Which makes sense because it started after I showed her Star Wars. What I had not anticipated was the dilemma over what order to watch the films for a first-time viewer. I asked the internet. Bad idea! Production order. Chronological order. Ernst Rister order. Whatever order. Who knew there were so many opinions! I asked Sherlock’s his opinion (I made him watch the films once) but I guess he deleted Star Wars. I settled for _production order_ because it worked brilliantly for me. Long story short, she loved them.  
EDIT (26/7/2019 23:16): John, I did not delete Star Wars. I have no opinion on the order to show a fictitious space opera to a small child. Not enough data to determine "the best first time viewing order". -SH  
EDIT (26/8/2019 06:43): Sherlock, stop reading my journal. -JW

Rosie’s favorite character is Rey. She reenacts her favorite scenes demanding Sherlock be Kylo Ren and she challenges him to life-saver (light saber) duels. There is lots of running around the flat. Rosie directs the scenes or has them repeated because they were not done right. It is adorable.  
EDIT (26/7/2019 23:18): I was acting out the scenes correctly. It is not my fault that she cannot remember the exact details. -SH  
EDIT (26/8/2019 06:50): That's it. I'm changing my computer password. Again. -JW  
EDIT (26/8/2019 10:32): You put thought into that password, right? -SH

Sherlock told me that the actress who plays Rey will be at a Star Wars convention. I decided that it would be brilliant to bring her to meet Daisy Ridley. I was unaware that people ~~dress up~~ cosplay at these events, but this appears to be a popular option. Rosie was thrilled at the idea of dressing up as Rey. So, Sherlock spent the next day in research overload finding all the possible angles of Rey's outfit in the movie, the costume designer, the costume designer' assistants, the pattern, the original supplier of the fabric, etc. Supplies were ordered, per Sherlock's exact specifications, and we waited for it to arrive. 

A benefit of being a doctor is that I know my way around a needle. I'm not entirely sure Sherlock knows I can sew but I got to work constructing the outfit. The costume turned out decent enough and Rosie was in love with it.  
EDIT (26/7/2019 23:27): You underestimate your abilities again. The costume was fantastic. -SH 

Rosie had an amazing time at the convention. We took pictures with other kids and adults dressed as Rey and any other character she was interested in. She loved the props, the life-size sets, the imperial fighter, and meeting Daisy Ridley. My little one was so star struck that she forgot all the questions she had planned on asking her. Later that night she chattered away nonstop about the convention and I had multiple requests to see the pictures I took of her that day. She’s now asleep and I wonder if she is dreaming about being Rey. 

EDIT (26/7/2019 23:36): Obviously I know you can sew. -SH


End file.
